Beautiful Monster
by Isaiwen14
Summary: Gabriel's brother is beautiful. Gabriel's brother is also a monster. Warnings: Rape/non-con, underage, incest Basicallly hurt/comfort without the comfort, hence me not tagging it as such.


**A/N: One-shot in a human AU I might write more one-shots about. Warnings: Dubious consent, becomes non-con.**

 **Beautiful Monster**

Gabriel's brother is beautiful.

Technically he has two older brothers of course, but his oldest brother is gone for work so often Gabriel does not consider him a brother, despite their physical resemblance.

But Gabriel's _brother_ , he is beautiful. Not even handsome, but honest-to-god beautiful, with his blue eyes and blond ringlets and delicate features - the type of beautiful that turns the heads of men and women alike when he walks past, as they gaze at him not even in lust, but in simple admiration. Lucifer can ask for anything and receive it as long as he puts on his wide-eyed-innocence look and shapes his full pink lips into a perfect pout.

And at the same time he is not feminine, he is undoubtedly _male_ in everything - the way he walks, the way he talks, how he smiles and flirts and claims.

Gabriel admires Lucifer with all his heart. He isn't sure whether he wants to _be_ him or just _have_ him, which is the attitude most people have towards him, but when Lucifer is in a room with him he can barely look away.

In comparison with his older brother, Gabriel barely even exists. Sure, his features are delicate, but not of the same perfect proportions, and his hair may be blond but it isn't the golden of Lucifer's. His eyes are brown, and boring. Lucifer would call them 'whiskey' and wink.

Lucifer has practically raised him, and though it is annoying when Gabriel brings the first girl he likes home (she spends the entire time gushing about Lucifer) he is grateful for it, even if he will never be the most important thing in Lucifer's life and having Lucifer's full attention is a rare thing. Because Lucifer cares about many things, but he loves only one - Gabriel's other brother, his not-brother Michael. When Michael is home they spend their time together, sitting in the garden or in Michael's office or in Lucifer's bedroom, talking about everything and nothing at all.

Michael is the only person Lucifer will smile for.

They fight as well - harsh fights that have both of them bruised and crying, too proud to beg forgiveness from the other despite how much they hurt them, until they hate each other as much as they love each other. Gabriel makes sure to always say 'sorry' when he fights with one of them.

And then Michael is travelling for work again, gone for a whole month this time, and Lucifer spends his time with Gabriel again, teaching him new things and talking with him and telling him how his life will change now that he's "fourteen and nearly an adult". One day Lucifer asks him if he likes anyone and he isn't sure what to answer, because he's old enough now to realize what feelings are brotherly and what feelings are not.

He kisses Lucifer before he realizes what he's doing, gives him his first kiss in the same way he would give Lucifer anything. He thinks his brother will push him away, but instead he kisses him back.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispers. Gabriel isn't sure what 'this' is. As long as Lucifer is the one to give it that's okay, so he nods. Lucifer picks him up, hands around his thighs while Gabriel holds on to his neck, and brings him upstairs to lay him down on his bed, kissing him again.

His hands are gentle while he strips him, touching each inch of his body carefully, as if he's trying to memorize him. He grabs something out of the bedside drawers, a bottle of some kind, and Gabriel doesn't want to betray he doesn't know what it is for fear of seeming childish.

Then hands grab his hips and roughly turn him over, yanking him backwards so he's only halfway lying on the bed. He looks over his shoulder and for a second he feels fear, because Lucifer looks dangerous and dark. Then he feels silly, because it is Lucifer, and Lucifer would not hurt him, not ever.

Lucifer thinks he's pretty and tells him so, "so very pretty and all for me".

He puts the stuff from the bottle on two of his fingers and places them against Gabriel, and a thrill of fear and excitement runs through him. It hurts a bit, a lot even, and unconsciously Gabriel tries to squirm away. A strong hand on his hip stops him, and Lucifer tells him to 'shut up' when he whines in protest, so Gabriel bites down on the blanket because he doesn't want to seem weak for his brother.

He hears rather than sees Lucifer take off his clothes, and he hears the bottle being opened again and then put away. Then two hands tightly grab his hips and his whole world becomes pain, and he screams "stop" and "Lucifer, please" and just _screams_ , and Lucifer needs to _stop_ because it hurts too much and he doesn't want this anymore and just _please stop please god please please please_ , but one hand grabs his hair tightly and pushes his face into the mattress, so all he can do is sob silently. This is wrong, this is so very wrong, and he doesn't _want_ it anymore, he doesn't want Lucifer if it has to be like this, never never never.

And through all of his pleading and sobbing Lucifer is grunting and moaning out dirty phrases - "so tight for me", "doing so well", "god this is good", and then he says "Michael" and it's like Gabriel's world comes to a halt and everything is ice cold.

Because it isn't even _Gabriel_ he is doing this to, no, of course not - Lucifer cares for Gabriel, but he doesn't love him or hate him - it's _Michael_ , and that just makes everything worse.

After that he just lies there, silently and unmoving, letting Lucifer do whatever he wants until the pain becomes a dull throbbing rather than fire and tears, and at some point Lucifer finishes and walks out without saying a word, and Gabriel still lies there, thighs sticky with things he does not want to think about. He pulls himself up and limps to the shower, sitting down beneath it and letting the burning hot spray cleanse him.

He towels himself of and goes to his own room, lies down, falls asleep, because there is nothing else he can do.

When he goes downstairs the next morning Lucifer has made pancakes, and smiles at him brightly and he hugs him. And if Gabriel flinches at the touch and locks his bedroom door from that night onwards, well, they don't talk about it.

Yes, Gabriel's brother is beautiful.

Gabriel's brother is also a monster.


End file.
